Change can be Good
by horsecrazy210
Summary: Olivia wants a child. At what lengths will she go to get one? Post 911. OE Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is being posted because I'm too lazy to study for finals or practice my violin for contest in a month. I have a SNOW DAY today! Yippee, the first one in two years! It is very exciting. Lucy you if you want to read this! Oh yeah, this story takes place post 911. (I loved that episode!)**

**Change can be Good**

**Chapter 1**

"It's okay, Maria. You're going to be okay," Olivia said to the girl who remained panicked on the ground.

"You came," Maria said.

"Yes, I did."

"Great job, Liv," Elliot said as he came up behind her.

Olivia saw Maria tense up when she saw another man.

"It's okay, Maria. This is my friend, Elliot."

"Hi, Elliot," Maria said tentatively.

"Hi, Maria. Right now, we're going to take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay," Elliot said gently.

"Can Olivia come with me?" Maria asked.

"Um, okay, she can ride with you," he said.

Olivia climbed into the ambulance when the paramedics had loaded Maria in.

"Elliot, we'll meet you at the hospital. Tell Fin that he can have the honor of bringing Richard into the station," Olivia said before the ambulance doors shut.

"Alright, he'll thank you. See you soon," Elliot said.

Once Olivia and Maria reached the hospital, the doctors took Maria into a room while Olivia waited for Elliot. About five minutes later, Elliot and Cragen walked in the emergency room doors.

"Hey," Olivia called to them.

"How is she?" Cragen asked.

"They just took her in," Olivia said.

"I wanted to tell you, Olivia, you did a good job," Cragen said.

"I'm just glad that she's okay," Olivia answered. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"Once she is released with an all clear, she'll go home, to her family," Cragen said.

The three sat in silence for a while until Captain Cragen excused himself.

"I'm going to find coffee. Anyone want a cup?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Olivia said.

"I'll take one too," Elliot said.

Once Cragen left, Olivia and Elliot returned to the silent game.

"Liv, what are you thinking?" Elliot asked.

"About how my life would be different with kids," she admitted.

"What about it?"

"You know, how it would affect my case views, my schedule, and my spare time," she explained.

"Did you want to keep Maria?"

"I was thinking about it," Olivia admitted.

"You'll find the right guy, Olivia. You'll have a family," Elliot said.

**A/N: There's chapter 1. If you want more, I need reviews. It has a good ending, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if anyone is still interested, but keep reviewing, and if I have an audience, then I'll keep updating when I get the time.**

**Change can be Good**

**Chapter 2**

"I'd have to date more, you see how my dates are constantly either cancelled, or cut short. The guy tonight, Don, called me earlier. He doesn't want to date someone who has such ungodly hours," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said.

"You know, I'm really not," she said.

"Why?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well, I think I found someone who understands my work and schedule," she said and looked up at Elliot.

"Me?"

"Only if you want to, I mean. It's not like I'm trying to force you or anything…"

"It's okay, I want to," Elliot said.

"After this do you want to come over to my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Sure," he said.

The doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Maria is asking for an Olivia and Elliot," he said.

"That's us," Elliot said as both he and Olivia stood. They followed the doctor to Maria's room.

"Hi Honey," Olivia said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. When can I go home?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, the doctor will tell us when you can leave," Olivia explained.

"Where will I go?"

"You will go back home, to your real family," Olivia said.

"I barely even remember my real family," Maria said concerned.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll figure something out," Olivia said.

Captain Cragen joined the tree people already in the room.

"Maria, you can go home soon!" he said.

"Really?"

"Yep," he said. "Olivia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said and followed him to the hallway.

"The doctor said that Maria can leave now, but there is a problem."

"She has no place to go." Olivia answered.

"Right, so either Maria could stay here, stay with someone at the crib, or, if you feel comfortable, she could stay with you tonight."

"Really?"

"It is all cleared. She can stay for up to two weeks until she had arrangements to go home," Don said.

"Can Elliot stay at my place too? I have never taken care of a kid," she asked.

"Okay, just this once," he said. "Don't do anything you'll regret later."

"It's not like we're dating," Olivia lied.

"Yeah, whatever," was Don's response.

Olivia went beck into Maria's room to tell her the news.

"Maria, do you want to stay with Elliot and me at my apartment tonight?" Olivia asked.

Maria looked at her with clear shock and appreciation. Elliot looked at Olivia as if she had grown another head.

"Don't worry, Elliot, Cragen cleared it already," she said.

Elliot relaxed a little when he heard this.

About an hour later, Elliot, Olivia, and Maria were all heading for Olivia's apartment. Once Olivia parked in front of her building, she helped Maria out of the car and then helped Elliot carry in the bag of things that the hospital had given to Maria. Olivia led Maria to the elevator and punched in the number 3. Once the elevator opened, Olivia led them around the corner to her door.

The first 20 minutes were spent eating the oven baked pizza that Olivia bought before they left the hospital. Throughout dinner, Maria laughed and told stories. Olivia was happy to see the child with such a bright character after all that he had been through.

"Olivia," Maria said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you have any kids?" Maria asked.

Olivia smiled, "No Maria, not yet."

"Do you want them?"

"Someday, yes I do. Right now, I don't though. You know, Elliot has kids," Olivia offered.

"You do?"

"Yep," Elliot said. "There's Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dicky."

"Wow. I wish I had brothers and sisters," Maria said.

"Maybe you will when you find your family again," Elliot said.

"I hope so," Maria said.

**A/N: That's all for now, if you want me to continue, then keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Change Can Be Good**

**Chapter 3**

After dinner, Olivia helped Maria get ready for her bath, and then sat down with Elliot on the couch. They could hear Maria singing through the cracked open door.

"She's so happy with you, Liv," Elliot said putting his arm around her.

"I really wish he didn't have to go," Olivia said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You'll miss her, won't you," Elliot said.

"I think I'll miss the company too," Olivia replied.

"Well, you know, since we're dating, or whatever we are now, I could come over more often, if you want," Elliot replied as he leaned closer to Olivia.

"I'd like that, El," she said snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Elliot was just about to kiss her when Maria called from the bathroom.

"Olivia, I'm finished!" she called.

Olivia looked at Elliot and whispered "Later" before she got up to help Maria get ready for bed.

Olivia came back five minutes later holding Maria by the hand. Maria was clad in one of Olivia's NYPD t-shirts which fell to Maria's knees.

"Okay, we're brushed, flossed, and ready for bed," Olivia said to Elliot.

"Goodnight Maria," Elliot said. To his surprise, Maria ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Elliot," she said.

Olivia showed Maria the second bedroom and tucked her in before she read a short book to her. When Olivia came back into the living room, she sat down next to Elliot again.

"El," she began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is it wrong to think of her as mine?"

"Liv, she can't be yours. She has a family who loves her."

"I know, but I can picture her growing up here, with me and… you," Olivia said as she looked up at Elliot hesitantly.

"I'll always be here for you, Olivia," he said as he kissed her.

"Always?"

"Definitely," Elliot said between kisses.

The couple continued to kiss for about ten minutes before they both began to get tired.

"Come to bed with me, El," she said.

"Okay," he replied, not seeing the invitation as anything more than a more comfortable place to sleep than her couch.

Elliot lay down next to Olivia and pulled her close to him.

"Someday, Liv, we'll have our own family," he said.

"I love you," she replied.

"Right back at you," he said. Since the two had finally admitted their love to each other, all roads were possible.

**A/N: I'm finished! It was just a short story post the episode 911. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
